My very own angel
by kougamax
Summary: My own little poem/story of kouga and kagome.


My Very own Angel 'Richy'

The small town quickly fades from a bright morning sun shine to a dark play ground of nightly fun.

This is the time were dark creatures such as Wolves, Coyotes', and other such came out to prey. Any who ventured out on such time is soon to know terrors. The time of day when a chill runs threw the bones of everyone living under the protection of the sun. were the very earth gets an unsafe feeling, were the tree's don't look like tree's were they sound like they are screaming to the night. My parents always told me to never play at night or go out, And to always keep my dog inside the house. I never listened to them though. I guess my dog didn't either He was always trying to find ways to run off.

The night always seemed his most energetic state. at around 10:35 pm. i grabbed his ball knowing full well my parents are out. I did this almost every night. we play fetch for about an hour or so, then head back inside to fall asleep. as were outside i threw the ball 5 times, the 6th time though i threw the ball so far hoping to stall him so i could tie my shoe.  
I waited for him to return. i stood there waiting for about a good 5 to10 minutes or so, then got worried. so I went after him looking were he might be. I didn't dare whistle or call for him, the night always had a way of locking my voice inside my throat. I started running then realizing very quickly how bad of an idea that was.

Now my brain was playing tricks on me. As I ran I didn't notice how far I was until I stopped. I noted I Must have been pretty far, nothing looked familiar to me. the grass had an eerie feel to it. The rocks looked like they were shaking, even the sound of the crickets didn't sound pleasant as they should have.

Wrapping my arms around my shoulders feeling my bones chill, I started looking around in circles getting an odd prickly feeling in the back of my neck. My breathing started picking up pace. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I kept seeing eyes looking down at me hearing noises, low growling scratching bones crunching. I fell to the ground crying sobbing. Whispering plea's for someone to help me, yelling at myself for not listening to my mom or dad. Getting angry at my dog for running off. I start holding my self rocking back and forth feeling helpless and scared wishing for the darkness to just take me away. I look up getting ready to pray. Then I see.

I'm not quite sure what is was, but, it was beautiful like I shining star no, better, like an angel sitting high up in an old oak tree. The milky cream moon shining down,casting a glow of white shadows all around me. They looked like they were dancing across the ground. her eyes from were I stand looked beautiful. shades of brown shifting from colors I can not explain. Her skin was a creamy white making her skin glow. I get down on my knees holding my hands out for help, I felt scared and alone in a world of dark, hatred, and loneliness.

I lift my head shocked as she was now right in front of me holding out her hand giving me a warm smile as if she was my source of peace. That smile was none I have ever seen, it was like she was speaking to me with out words, saying things to me making my very soul rise. Looking into her eyes took my very breath away, I was watching paradise threw those dark brown eyes, taking her hand is touching the softest of rabbits fur graceful as a flowing river.

When I stood holding her hand I felt the warmth seep threw my very soul I was holding an angel to me my mind couldn't believe it. Neither could my heart. It was like someone or something turned my world upside down. I didn't notice when she moved away from me but when I lost the daze I was in she was gone. I was left alone again, but this time I was back at my house my dog was fast asleep by my bed and I was laying down under my warm covers.

I didn't feel warm though that cold chill crept its way back into my bones. I wanted to cry feeling like my entire world was torn from my very grip. I clench my eyes shut feeling my eyes heat up. I throw the blankets off my chest startling my dog in the process then go to my window. As I look out I see that old oak tree the moon was shining down on it, but there was no angel.

No girl, just an old oak tree sitting by its self. I turn my back getting ready to go back to my bed then I feel it again. That warm feeling the feeling that I can only get from one person. I turn around again in a flash looking out the window, and there she sits high up in the oak tree looking in my direction even if she was far away I still felt her boring eyes seep threw me warming my body and heart. I place my hand to the window knowing full well I couldn't touch her, but it made me feel better. I see her make a gesture to me, before i could realize anything i fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face thinking how lucky I was to have my very own angel, more beautiful then any human man or woman can imagine. What can any one ever ask for in life.


End file.
